


Heathens

by PepsiGo



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, SO COOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: I wanted to make a sequel of what @Artemis_Dreamer wrote. Oh mighty sin god please let me do this. If you don't like this then tell me and I will stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184183) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> I Could not resist trying to do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Optimus onlined his optics once more, Turns out that The Matrix wished for him to live. His energeon lines were above red. : I guess you saved me this time: Optimus thought. Then he saw Megatron who was still in stasis. 

:Matrix, could you help him out?: Optimus said as his chest opened up slowly. As The Matrix's light shone trough the cell walls, it touched Megatron's chassis as his optics glowed red once more. 

The beam cut off. :Prime...? Why would you help me?:. Optimus rolled his optics as his chest closed up. :'Cause I love you...My protector: He said smiling just a little. 

:I got good news! The Matrix onlined all of our 'disabled' systems!: Optimus said happily. 

: Good. Let's get out of here: Megatron said. : Wait! Where do we go to?: Optimus said frantically. : Who knows? We just gotta get outta here: Megatron said. 

As Megatron's fusion canon powered on, he broke free of his cage. He broke Optimus's cage and carried him bridal style. 

Optimus blushed as his mask then slid on. As Megatron ran with Optimus in his arms, he ducked and dodged bullets, guards, and Missiles. 

Then Megatron placed him down as he placed a bomb down. As he ran-carried Optimus, Once they exited the prison, Optimus pressed a button. The whole joint blew sky high. 

Optimus didn't know what he just did. In fear, confusion, pity, and insanity, he laughed. He laughed and laughed. Megatron did as well. Out of nowhere, The two laughed insanely. Soon the two disappeared from sight. 

: So where do we go now?: Optimus said. : I have a place in mind....: Megatron replied. Soon, deep in a forest, they took shelter in a cave. 

: Soundwave, do you read?: Megatron said as he picked up a rock and pressed a button beneath it.  
"Transmission: Received. I read you my liege", Soundwave replied. 

As the ground beneath them gave in, the two fell. Then it closed above them. As the reached the bottom, Optimus realized what it was.

: Welcome to our underground bunker: Megatron said. Optimus's optics widened. It was huge. Soundwave ran up to Megatron. : Soundwave, status: Megatron said. 

"Status: Happy to see you.  
News: Only 6 Decepticons remain", Soundwave said. : Scrap. Where is Shockwave?: Megatron asked. "He is working in the med bay", Soundwave replied. 

As the two left for the med bay, Soundwave stood there in confusion why Megatron was with Optimus. He sighed and shook it off. 

: Shockwave! I require your services!: Megatron said. "Yes my lord?", Shockwave said, stopping what he was doing. 

: I need a voice box!: Megatron said. "Why didn't you say so? While you were gone, I made some in case someone comes in injured!", Shockwave said. : Get one for my guest too: Megatron added. 

He took out two voice boxes. "Here. I made these so far. I'm nearly done making another one!", Shockwave said. 

-A couple of Mega cycles later....- 

Soon the two could talk once more. Optimus hugged Megatron in happiness. Megatron delighted, hugged him back. "I can finally talk again!", Optimus said cheerfully. "It feels good to have our voices back", Megatron replied. Optimus's mask opened with a *click* as he kissed Megatron on the lips. 

Then he quickly closed them. Megatron blushed brightly as Optimus fiddled with his fingers. Megatron only chuckled as the two embraced once more. Things were better since they had each other. 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad.


End file.
